User talk:Sithu Aye/Archive I
Hi Hi!! D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 14:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) twinstar hi there hows it going? twinstar is retired, so go to dinoqueen instead kk? link below. User:DinoQueen13 Creeeeeeeeeeeeepy picture Can u please stop deleting catergories or I'm telling one of the admins!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 08:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) when it says new vestroia bakugan, it doesn't mean bakugan from new vestroia!! It mean Bakugan from the second season!!! Bakugan: New Vestroia!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 08:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay u can delte those caterdories. 09:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Hello, I am here to tell you something. In all of the episodes on here, we have this layout, Characters Seen, then Bakugan Debuts, then Bakugan Seen and then whatever else like Battle Gear or MBAs etc. You are changing that. And now, you are stopping me, an admin, from putting them back to the way there were. Can you please stop doing that and fix them? Thank you.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, I understand that you have good intentions and I would not say that is what I am asking you to do is a guidelin, since I have been pushing for one but ever since I came on here in 2010, that has always been the way the episodes have been organized and handled. And I will tell you this, I actually did what you are doing, thinking it would clean things up but I was told by one of the admins (do not remember who) to not do that and to keep things the way they are. So, I kind of full in line with that, although I am still pushing for a guideline to episode pages because of too much redundant information and also, too many uneccessary pictures. I am going to get some episode guidelines set up soon but for now, can you fix those things? I would appreciate it until I can get things straightened out. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I know and I put those two pages in those categories as well in the past but I believe it was AOH or Twinstar who told me that those situations do not count. Truthfully, I think they should be in there but I am just going with what I was told in the past.Zachattack31 (talk) 19:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Look, Brontes never became a "former villain". Gus tossed him out. Just because he yelled for someone to save him from getting tossed out doesn't mean he changed sides. Nobody knows what happened to him. So knock it off, before you get a warning. ''Bendo14'' [[User talk:Bendo14|''Talk]] [[User blog:Bendo14|Blog]] 22:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) If you are tryiing to tell us what to do i think you should stop. Lumagrowl clearly changed sides when Kazarina died. Lumagrowl just wanted to settle the score with aranaut. when kazarina died, Lumagrowl did not fight the brawlers, but listened to the brawlers. Thus if brontes isn't under villian, then just add it. Hey Hi. I wanted just to inform you that Viper Helios and Cyborg Helios were still villians in the anime, so they aren't Former Villians. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) With Hydranoid it includes both Dual and Alpha Hydranoid information in it, so since Alpha Hydranoid became part of the Battle Brawlers, Hydranoid is Former Villian because of that info but Dual Hydranoid's article should be fixed, since himself was still working for Naga. So remove the Former Villians for Dual Hydranoid. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I don't see any reason why not to. Go ahead. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Slynix arrives Hi, DHX, u know if Slynix it's the Mechtogan of Spectra and we will see the both of one alongiside Helios in the next chapter of MS? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 03:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't wanna be like this, but if you were to keep that up I would have blocked you. Enough. Warning #1. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ]]Warlord. 22:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) -_-" Ok dude, Barodius is NOT (technically) Mag Mel. THEREFORE, leave the Mag Mel pics off Barodius' page. Warning numbah 2. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ']]Warlord. 02:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey If it's possible, please get pictures of cards without any sort of watermark on them. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Head's up Please refrain from cursing. Even though "h#ll" may not be a curse word to everyone, this is a Wikia about a subject for young children. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 22:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit to the Orbeum page? There's no proof that the information I took out was real. Bakugan.com in fact confirmed that nothing even similar to the information was true, and I'm tired of re-adding the information and of people not taking me seriously because I'm an anon. SOME people don't have email accounts. Please, please, please, please don't re-add the info. Thanks Thanks for reporting that anon who was falisfiying info. He was blocked for 3 days. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 05:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) hmm you should know...bakugan is singlar and plural. like fish kay Yes they have fencer in their names, the are all mechanical, and yes they are all pyrus, yes they are all traps. Although they have not been stated in any link in the anime. So, i wouldn't add the variations. Thus thnx for the question XD The Demon Sweetie. 07:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) i have been makeing edits to the trivia on defentrix, and my edits continue to get deleted, im not entirely shure if you are the one deleting my edits, but if so than can you please stop. Drago vincent (talk) 20:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) all right then, i dont see how its a useless edit, but i will stop. Drago vincent (talk) 20:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) can hades also be counted as mecanical hydernoid Tomcrew1 (talk) 21:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) can u send me a picure of a pyrus altair (bakugan form)Tomcrew1 (talk) 21:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Tomcrew1 (talk) 21:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) what the hell why you delete my edit thats noobishTomcrew1 (talk) 21:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) tell dartholder94 to stop delete my edits pleaseTomcrew1 (talk) 21:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) dont i repeat dont mess with me u noob so i cant spell who cares Hey, it is Dark and I was wondering if you put the characters seen in the episodes? I think u do because this is a all bakugan show, there is human in the show too. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Oh. So I shouldn't? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay that is alright. Maybe we should talk to the admins about it. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) So I shouldn't add it? Also go on the chat. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Thanks anyway. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) You are going on my friends list! [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 00:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Hey! What spacing glitch are you talking about? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 00:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Weird... I don't know. Huh. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 03:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dart, it's Dark and I was asking how you were going. Also can you please go on the chat becuase I ahve never seen you on it. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 05:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure :3 Why did you revert the fencer page? it was destroyed it even says on other pages like foxbat. Maxus Helios was destroyed by assail farbros it like broke like glass or something Zierant (talk) 22:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I said it was destroyed in Ultimate Bakugan. and used aswell. AOH and Bendo said it was destroyed, Why do you keep rediting that. it isnt false watch the episode. I Even asked them. they replied saying all of the pieces were destroyed. In This PHoto from (duel in the dunes) Shows the bakugan. Im editing that page in the bakugan seen section and putting (Photo) just to let you know. DONT REDIT IT because its right in the picture and im putting where its seen. i mean people put wilda in ms episode 27 as a flashback so why can't this be there. on episode 14 Can I ask you a question ,why is it that you remove that the face on Beatadron chest looks look chaos iron dragonoid I was not talking about the normal iron drago I was talking about the choas version of iron drago the one that was Choas army .Also I was not talking head I as talking about it was head pieces it's masks an I did not say it was simitarity . Also you deteled that I put that his suit somewhat have the same design as Tron suits. For what both of them . I was asking as it both that had gammers that was all. ok but on you wikia paper I was reading that you would would fix gammers.This is my last question. Ok , but I feel like you are giving me half answers when I first commented I mean is that you are not giving the full details ,I like it when I know all the misstakes are.Also I ask two questions on the first comment. Thank you for your time for explaining fully ,I did not understand what I was doing wrong.Now that I understand all the details of my misstakes ;I will do greaters to fix and detail my sentence .Also I was clear the first piece but when I asked about the second piece you given me one whole answer ,which was unclear on which one you was talking.An learning that both pieces had the misstakes in sentence,grammer,and facts.Again thank you for your time and work.DARKWISEZX (talk) 00:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) why Why not? The game no longer exists. Therefore, it should be put in past tense. There is no confirmation that BD will return, so for now, we use past tense. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) hmph Fine. I'll ask the admins to change it, in the mean time, I'll just do what you say. Hey BD pages go in past tense.-A2 :Everything. -A2 Hmm ... I'll have to ask him. For now, don't do anything. (Usually A2 says 'Head's Up' rather than 'Hey', but who knows?) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| ''Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can divide the Arcs. For the BD pages, what you said should NOT be in past tense. Only ones like; "Blaze Rush is a move in blah blah" should be changed into "Blaze rush WAS blah blah" The effect stays in present tense. Hey it is Dark and could you go on the chat? It is so quiet. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 07:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Response Okay, Truthfully, I did the same thing as well when I was first started out. But when I talked with the admins, before I became one, they told me that when it came to the Battle Brawlers category, only put in the most recent evolutions in. So, for example, Blade Tigerra can stay in that category but regular Tigrerra does not. Same with Drago, only the most recent evolution - hence Fusion Dragonoid. When it comes to Helios for example, you put in the most recent Pyrus version and the most recent Darkus version. As for the Skyress thing, I did not know about the Special Attack so I apologize for that. I should probably fix that but I hope this answers the questions you asked.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:14, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, forgot to add something with Skyress. When it comes to season 2, unless the original Skyress was produced or seen, then you put it in that category. Storm Skyress was seen in season 2, not the original. So, when you put that information back, make sure you know which one to put that in.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I did? Huh, guess I did not read the fine print. Oh wait, I may have thought that category was already listed and therefore did not need it again. If I got rid of it of all, then I made quite a few mistakes. Sorry about that - guess I better fix them. Oh and with Skyress, it is only the Storm Skyress page that is New Vestroia - the original Skyress does not because it was only for season 1.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:57, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, maybe I am the confused one here. Do this, if the original Skyress, not Storm Skyress, was released as a Special Attack in season 2, then yes it is included. I am hoping this clarifies this situation.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:11, October 3, 2011 (UTC) We don't need "Featured With" on the cards. It's a bit redundant. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 05:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Nope, they are perfectly fine. People who add the template to it, automatically delete everything. So you don't have to delete it. It's just very pointless if you do. RE Yes, that is correct. Job for you - if you want to do it Hey there, I have a job for you if you want to do it. I contacted SM recently and one of the questions I asked them was we have several pages that either don't have high quality photos or no photos at all, like the move Rush. I asked him if we could get screenshots and he said we could but it would need to be sent to their LA branch, since they handled BD, but if I could comprise a list of what we need updated, they will sent it to the LA office and we could get screenshots. Unfortunately, I don't have much time to do that but since you are on frequently during the afternoons - would you be willing to go through all the BD pages and make a list of all the pages that need better pictures or don't have any pictures? If you want to, I would realy appreciate it and I will handle the thing with email and SM. You can put the list on my talk page if you want - let me know if you want to do it or not.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, everything should be under the category "Bakugan Dimensions". And I appreciate the help.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Not sure I understand what you mean - basically we need pictures for what we don't have, like the move Rush for example, or pictures where the quality is not that great and therefore we need HD pics. For example, with the BD page for Craig, we need a better image for him in the template, not that small picture. That is basically what we need - a and/or better picture for the infoboxes on the BD pages that need it. Also, I don't know what you did to my message page when you set your latest message but it messed it up quite a bit. If it was an accident, then I understand.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Just to let you know, this is not an absolute, has to be done now kind of job. You can take your time with it and finish it when you can. The guy said I could email him anytime - no deadline or anything. So, if you still want to do it, just take your time. I understand the Internet and stuff. If you don't want to, then that's fine as well.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that would be helpful as well. I really do appreciate you doing this for me.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Yo! Dude, i'm not ignoring Admins' warning. And I'm not making false or pointless edits either. Just adding to a page. A wikia is a website that anybody can edit. Plus I don't think its cool just for someone to erase my edits just because think don't think its true. I review episodes and input what I see and hear. For example: Apollonir's voice in the first season is different from his monster form to masked form. Watch your going down clown and you'll see and hear what I'm talking about.Bakuganman (talk) 18:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Cross Dragonoid's Shooting Tornado to 500 Gs while it actually was 600 Gs, that was a mistake in typing. Minx Elfin's Hyper Bubble Shield nullified the enemy's ability, that was a misunderstanding becuase I thought any defensive moves nullify an ability. And merging Nova Spiral and Burst Core in Viper Helios page, I just thought I could make it "shorter and sweeter". So now i know not to do that anymore since you told me. Thx and I won't make those mistakes again. And thx for not blocking me when i made those mistakes. Your a true Admin. :) Bakuganman (talk) 21:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, lol. well thx :), but you could be a good admin. later and Happy Editing! Bakuganman (talk) 22:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete the effects of the ability "Fin Mort Merman" of Lythirius? I am Drago's master now. He is under my complete control! Yo Dart, come on the chat because it is so quiet.... [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'to assassinate you with grace and honor!]] 06:19, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Achievements Well, I haven't really been editing pages recently, since the whole gist with dealing with Savage and AR hasn't given me much time. And there are people that are more active than I am, so yeah. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'''DQ13]] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey Dart, in some New Vestroia episodes, "Bakugan Traps" are in the "Bakugan Seen" section, shouldn't there be a section for "Bakugan Traps Seen" and "Bakugan Trap Debut" cause Bakugan Traps aren't Bakugan, their types of Bakugan products like the Mechtogan,Nano,etc. [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 22:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I actually think it's a pretty good idea. Put that on hold for a tick. I'll bring this idea up with the other admins. See how they respond. the reason for that would be because, my computer does not have grammar check so I copy paste on word delete on the wiki and start fresh, I do that because without it I get dangerously confused--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 00:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) EPisode titles Apperently some episode titles i found. few are confirmed, but i'm not sure about the last one. 1st one: Eve of Extermination 2nd one: Jump to Victory 3rd one: Evil Doomsday - not sure on that one.. The pages, should be created, or ask Kellyn if she isn't Afk on the chat (which dark asked you to go on) [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 04:32, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Just out of curiosity To remove nonsense categories or anything inappropriate: Yes. To remove anything else: No. My comb is a PLOT DEVICE! 15:52, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up For the image galleries, the page name should be the character's full name (if given), and then /Image Gallery, not "Galleries". --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 01:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me But WHO exactly told you that we didn't get to have the Image Galleries? Stand down now before I block you. The Demonis Generation 22:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) OP OP OP OP, don't wanna hear it. You WILL stop immediately. Do I make myself clear? The Demonis Generation 22:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) A2's note which was not read. If you're adding the deletion template to a page that isn't obviously spam, vandalism, or fake, please just place it on the top of the page, rather than deleting all the content. It makes it easier for us admins to judge whether it deserves deletion or not. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 01:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Same message as last time. Go on the chat. :/ Gallery Pages Hey dart, od you mind moving the gallery pages with pictures back onto the article pages? yes i know that they have under 20 images , although just leave it. It's pointless moving them back. Only move ones that have only have a few pics. HEY!! :@ wat is Lq images!? Hey Due to disagreements, the Admins decided not to do anything to the Galleries until we've solved our issues. Thanks for listening to my original instructions ^_^. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 22:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Episodes Well, he DID post his TV's episode guide, and that's what it said. For now, we'll go with it. If you want more confirmation, ask DM and see what he says. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply Probsbly miscommunication, and the fact that the heads of the project and the ones in it really need to have a meeting. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 18:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers Just wondering, why do you remove information on basis that it's a spoiler? Wikia is made FOR spoilers. XD --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 19:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Duy. ^_^ We're not an encyclopedia for nothing. Encyclopedias don't remove spoilers! --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Please come on the chat. Dark - :D Reply You posted a Chat Mod request? I had gone through it yesterday, but didn't see it ... A2 had informed me that you did, but I suppose I must have overlooked it. My apologies, I thought that you already were a Chat Moderator. Also, regarding the stubs, images are included in the page size. It's the amount of bytes, overall; I'd think it would be too difficult and too time-consuming for the Staff to see how large the images are, then subtract it from the bytes of the written content. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello hello, uh i am just wondering why you reverted my edit on Alice, it didn't harm anything did it?, i'm not looking to start a fight i'm just curious, thank you :D Launcherpl (talk) 03:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) sorry, i think you leave it (Amazon page) or you can't make the infobox bakugan, sorry.......Barcibal (talk) 22:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) My apologies... I'm not used to write so fast is so few time, I just want to thank you for your advice, and tell you that I'm not going to make the same mistakes again. And there is something else I want to ask you, this is a little embarrassing, but could you, or someone you know, delete my random blogs? I didn't read the policies before post them, and I really want to get rid of them, so if you could be so nice..? You have no idea how much I will thank you. ~~''You can't call home, ''a place were nobody is waiting for you~~ I might archive it soon. Also come on the chat. The Legacy, born from a dream. 05:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Source Mode I happen to use the old Wiki Editor, which is in a "perma-Source Mode," so I don't really have any problems regarding viewing source mode ^_^. (troll) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 22:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I always forget, usually I realise right after I publish the edit but this time I didn't. So sorry again I realise it must get very annoying.mourn for the nonets 08:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I've been thinking ... Would you like to become an Administrator? I think that you are responsible and mature enough to become one. As far as I'm concerned, you haven't gotten into any fights as of yet. You've been here for over a year and you've been a great help. (Sorry if you already read my PM, I wasn't getting a response so I put it here.) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, here is Fisiodragon. I am sorry for mistakes that I have done. I didn't know I mustn't edit the messages that I edited. I am sorry. DNX, Please look at this link List of Unreleased Bakugan - Bakugan Wiki - Characters, Dragonoids, Mechtogan, and more, there's wrong words. Sorry, wrong name, DHXBarcibal (talk) 23:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I meant, improve that page DHX okay, forget it, DHX.......... Barcibal (talk) 00:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dart A user has been asking me to ask one of the chat mods- to unkb him. Don't know why he's not just asking you guys hinself but whatever. Anyway please unkb him and if you won't explain it to him. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Boombomb<-----his account. Thanks and bye. -- Well,see.ya. 20:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, I got KB'd from your chat when I joined it. I had said nothing and I was kb'd. Could you un kb me? because I think its unfair that I got kb'd for no reason. :( Boombomb (talk) 12:22, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Anti-Dan Kuso page Finally, something which I had been waiting for! XD Thanks for making it. 我わ空 我わ杲 我わ甚 我わ非と不離の剣に手 全ての罪を刈り取り 悪を滅 我がなをハクメン 押して参る!! Keith Strife 15:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks alot! I appreciate it! Buh bai now! - Boombomb! 12:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: My Signature has glitched, I'll try and fix that later. Re: UnKB We usually unkick them when we feel as though they deserve it. If they're on this Wiki just to go on Chat, and then they get kicked, we generally don't unkick them. Ever. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 16:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Aaw Why? Thats doesnt seem fair to me, I got KB'ed for no reason and now I cant be un KB'ed because I havent edited much? Im kinda new to bakugan, so if that makes any diffirence to reason why I dont edit much, I will start editing things when I learn more. promise Buh bai now! - Boombomb! 21:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. This time you won't 22:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Reply from Talkpage Although that may be the case, teens and people who are born in the 21st century will use social media as means to communicate their views. Hence anons and passerby may see the blog and post it to their social networking pages. As a result people in the 21st century wil use the internet differently from their parents or their grandparents. Generally teens make friends, discover music tracks as well as movies, and look at art online. Thus, if ACTA comes into full force, people will not be able to reconcile arguments online hence leading to more social tensions. As a result, ACTA will cause many miscommunications among people due to the fact that people use the internet to communicate online. Besides every student in all levels of education at some point in their lives use Sparknotes or download music online at no costs for education or entertainment. Therefore, citizens will have hearts that boil for agony over the outrageous ACTA. This agony has made me out of my own conviction to post ANTI-ACTA poetry online and for this token I decided to post part of the poetry as my wikia avatar. If ACTA and other vampuric internet initiatives come into full force teens of the 22nd century will not be able to appreciate the internet the way 21st century citizens used the internet. However we can change that by harmonizing our concerns over the internet by urging political leaders to change their oppresive politics. One voice may not be enough to spark concern within politicians, however with an exponential amount of voices we can at least make politicians take notice of our acts. This buildup of agony and rage through protests are the forces that urged Obama to stop PIPA and SOPA from being cleared out of Congress. KurAi Ryou (talk) 01:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply number two from talk page Ok I understand where you are going, probably making an ANTI-ACTA blog would be useless (after all the Call of Duty wikia already made a blog on it). Anyhow now that we reconcilated on the matter can you give me your opinions on my anti-ACTA poem? The only people I have shown it to were my friends. Link is down below and is the image I used for my new avatar. http://dawnandhikari-sama.deviantart.com/#/d4s247y Some suggestions to fix link problem Hmm that is strange try bookmarking that link and try again later (You can try refreshing the page or going to the home page and try clicking on the link). If that does not work you probably should make a DeviantArt account which only takes 45 seconds (since some pictures will not view until you make an account) since the link works for me (It may not work on IE sinc I use Google Chrome) Update: I think it is coming from my Mature content filter so I decided to take it off. KurAi Ryou (talk) 05:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC)